


Exposed

by desire_is_a_ruse



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Rome - Freeform, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_is_a_ruse/pseuds/desire_is_a_ruse
Summary: Elio breaks through to Oliver, a vulnerable night in Rome.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver POV, 10 minute fic :)

"Elio," I whispered as he lay by my side on our little bed in Rome.

"Why are you awake?" He asked, immediately waking up with worry practically stamped on his forehead. This boy couldn't hide his feelings if his life depended on it, and that's what I admired about him. He held vulnerability with immense courage; his heart was on his sleeve and he didn't bother hiding it. 

"Thinking," was what I managed when the only thing I wanted to really tell him was how kind he'd been to me and how grateful I'll always be for that, how he'd made me feel things I'd forgotten I had inside me, how I was scared to go back to a life without him. But I couldn't say any of that. He'd fight to keep me, it wouldn't even take him a heartbeat to decide that if I told him that I wanted him as much as he did. Maybe even more. 

"What is it, Oliver?" He asked again, this time his slender fingers caressed my cheek, he ran his thumb under my eyes; searching for answers. 

"I'm happy that you're here with me, I'm sorry I woke you. Please go back to sleep," I didn't let him say another word and claimed his lips. Putting my arm around his fragile frame, I held him as close as I could and looked at the dark curls falling over his eyes. 

"Don't be like this, Oliver. Don't hide from me," he saw through me from behind those curls and I couldn't help myself. 

No attempt of blinking back tears seemed to work, Elio quickly held me into his chest without a word. His body and the warmth of his skin against mine felt like the bubbly rush of champagne under the stars. It pained me even more to think this could be the last time I ever feel that way, the tears just poured out until I was all dried up. 

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm here. Okay?" He kissed my head and never loosened his hold. 

He finally broke through my guard and I had to let him know, I had to overlook what I'd learned all my life, I had to tell him how I love him; even though it would rather be much easier to die than to speak. 

"I don't want you to go."


End file.
